


Post-Coital Confections

by SuperImposed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Kinkfill, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Taking place in that idyllic ending, where the kids bring Earth (and their Guardians) back and the trolls tag along.<br/>The subject gives it away, a kid and a troll are getting intimate when they receive the interruption every human adolescent dreads.<br/>If possible, I'd like to see how the Guardians handle the idea that their children are even more grown up than they thought, and what they think of these strange alien children for that matter.<br/>Preferences are John/Vriska, Rose/Kanaya, Dave/Terezi, and Jade/Karkat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Coital Confections

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5357.html?thread=6187245#cmt6187245
> 
> Okay, this went the more implied route than actually being walked in on. Whatever.

John yawned, stretching in the morning light. He spared a fond glance for the sleeping troll behind him before shambling up. Tee on and bathroom used, the boy stumbled downstairs to investigate the scent of sugar coming from the kitchen.  
  
It wasn't TOO unusual for Dad to bake in the morning, at least on special occasions, but today wasn't one, and the man was not present. Curious, John walked over to the large cake on the counter. 'Congratulations!' it proclaimed in large, red letters. More had been neatly iced at the bottom.  
  
He immediately blushed and started looking for a knife or something to smear the icing with. The Heir found himself grateful that his new boyfriend was both fast asleep and English-illiterate.  
  
He really didn't want to have to explain what "coming out of the closet" meant.


End file.
